


Cute Sleeper

by Lauren_the_simp



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_the_simp/pseuds/Lauren_the_simp
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Reader, Pietro Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Cute Sleeper

You wake up from your nap on the couch to find Pietro Maximoff staring straight at you. You sit up and flush red.

“Sorry, it’s just…you’re cute when you’re sleeping,” Pietro says, smiling sweetly at you. You look down at the floor.

“You were watching me sleep?” You ask, still looking at the floor. It was then his turn to blush.

“Well…I…sorry,” he looks away from you. “Sorry, Y/N.” You look back up at him. His red face is the first time you’ve seen him flustered. You grab his hand. He turns back to you. You kiss his cheek. His face becomes even redder.

“Just try not to do it again, okay?” You say. He chuckles at the comment.

“I will,” he says.


End file.
